Taijitu
by Alastriona Donovan
Summary: [Oneshot collection] In and Yo, light and shadow... one cannot live without the other. Zuko, Katara, Aang and Toph soon discover that this truth in such statements. [Zutara, Taang]
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra (c) Nickelodeon**_  
_

* * *

"Hahahahah! Look Daddy! Look how I high I can fly!" Lan shouted, weaving in the air, her bangs whipping in the wind.

"That's nothing Daddy! I can fly even higher than!" Yun shouted.

Kun stared blankly at his two younger siblings before huffing and looking away. Not that he could see anything anyway. Not since he got seriously ill as a toddler, the fever causing him to lose his eyesight completely. His world was black as the deepest night, and ever since he lost his vision he hadn't even tried earthbending. He knew his father had hoped he'd end up being an airbender, but when Kun began to throw pebbles as a just before his illness both his parents knew that he was an earthbender. The boy huffed again and pulled his knees to his chest, his boots scuffing the ground beneath.

"What's the matter Kun?" his mother asked.

"Nothing Mother," Kun replied softly.

"That's a lie," Toph said.

"I'm fine Mother," Kun said, trying to get his mother to leave without prying too much.

"Another lie," Toph said and sat down next to her son, her metal armour clinging softly. She angled her head towards the sky, smiling softly at the sounds of her son and daughter soaring in the sky. "Your father should be back from the city soon."

"Why aren't you at the police station?" Kun asked.

"I left a bit early," Toph gave a cheeky grin, "it's one of the perks of being Chief of Police."

"Oh," Kun nodded.

"So, what's the matter?"

"Mother," Kun sighed softly, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hmm," Toph nodded, "why not?"

"Because it's not important."

"Liar, you are being gloomy, why? Is it because you aren't an airbender? Is it because your father ignores you, cause if it is, I'll teach him a lesson about ignoring children."

"Hn," Kun blinked, "a little bit, but not completely."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't see."

"So?"

"If I can't see, I can't bend." Kun replied which earned him a swift cuff across the back of his skull. "Ow," he rubbed his abused head, "Mother!"

"I'm blind and I can bend perfectly well."

"Well... you're... Toph Bei Fong! The greatest earthbender in the world!" Kun said, thrusting his arms out. "Of course you can bend amazingly!"

"Kun," Toph grabbed her son's hand, "you... you were born with vision but the spirits must've felt that you too needed to live this world in total darkness. But that's okay."

"No it's not! I want to be able to see! I want to understand what colors are!"

"I understand what colors are. Blue... blue is water. Cold, wet and deadly but it can also be soothing and healing. Red is fire, hot and dangerous but it too can nurture new life. Green is earth... life, and yellow..." Toph faced the sun with a wistful smile on her face, "warmth and love, acceptance and family, comfort..."

"But..."

"And being blind doesn't mean you can't bend. My masters were blind."

"Your masters?"

"Yep, they were the original earthbenders," Toph grinned.

"You mean... badger-moles?"

"Uh-huh." Toph nodded, "Badger-moles used earthbending as an extension of the senses. Your grandparents felt the need to hide me away from the world because I was born blind. But I rebelled constantly. One day I ran away and fell into a deep hole. I was lost and afraid and that's when I met a family of badger-moles. They were blind like me, so I was accepted and learned earthbending from them, and I also learned how to _see_."

"_See_?"

"Yes," Toph grinned, "your father will say it's a mastering of neutral jing, which is the key to earthbending. What did he call it... listening to the earth... waiting and listening," Toph shook her head. "I can see with earthbending."

"How? I can't see with earthbending. And I'm not even sure I'm an earthbender."

"You are," Toph nodded, "I know you are. You were able to bend pebbles."

"Hn," Kun stared at his feet. "How can I see with earthbending?"

"First off," Toph grabbed her son's feet and yanked his shoes off, "we get rid of these!"

"H-Hey! I need my shoes!"

"And these!" she pulled off his socks next.

"And my socks!"

"No you don't. These things inhibit you from using your feet. You must have constant contact with the earth. Earthbenders that can see can get away with wearing footwear, but even the older earthbenders go without shoes." Toph said before yanking Kun to his feet. "Now tell me what do you feel?"

"Uhm..." Kun tilted his head to the side, "nothing... no wait... I can feel your heartbeat... well more like your pulse through your feet."

"Good," Toph nodded, before stomping her foot before her, causing a boulder to burst forth.

"I felt that!" Kun grinned. "You earthbent!"

"Good job," Toph said. "Now you try."

"Try to earthbend?"

"Yes, earthbend. You are an earthbender Kun!" Toph said. "So do it!" Toph yelled.

Kun took a deep breath. "Do it..." he stomped his foot and punched the air in the same motion his mother did, but nothing happened. "I can't."

"You aren't focused enough Kun! Try again!" Toph shouted.

"No," Kun shook his head. "I can't earthbend... not like you." Kun muttered before walking off.

"Kun! Kun! Kun!" Toph shouted, but her eldest son ignored her. "Argh!" she slammed her fist against the stone wall of air temple.

* * *

"What's wrong Toph?" Aang asked.

"It's Kun," Toph pouted, sitting in a chair. "He's... he has to much potential as an earthbender. I could teach him so much! But he is using his blindness an excuse to be depressed! I tried to get him to earthbend today but..."

"He couldn't, right?" Aang asked. "Have you gotten Suyin to talk to him?"

"Yes, and she's no help," Toph muttered.

"Toph..." Aang began. "Maybe Kun just needs some time to... adjust?"

"No Aang! He's ten years old! He can _see_ like me. So he is an earthbender, it's just not... he just can't bend."

"Why don't you try forcing him to? Like how you pushed a boulder down at me to get me to earthbend."

"You mean stop a rock?"

"Yeah, it may force him to do bend."

"Maybe... but I don't want to do that to him," Toph said.

"Because he's your little earthbender..."

"Suyin's my little earthbender too," Toph pointed out.

"Yes," Aang agreed, "but Suyin can see. Kun can't."

"Yeah... but that may be a good method. Thanks Aang," Toph smiled at her husband.

"No problem," Aang said and stole a kiss from Toph before jumping into the air. He snapped opened his glider and soared away from the boulders she chucked at him.

* * *

"Mother... this isn't going to work," Kun muttered, eyes glued to the ground. "I'm not a bender. And why is Su here?"

"Hey! Is that anyway to speak to your sister?" Suyin snapped.

"Half-sister," Kun muttered as he fed his seeing-eye lemur Sora, who was perched on his shoulder.

"Bull, you are and you better be nice to your sister," Toph said. "You can _see_ like I can. Now, all I want you to do is stop a rock."

"Stop a rock with... earthbending right?"

"Yes. I'm going to push this rock at you, and if you have what it takes so be an earthbender, you'll stand your ground and stop the rock." _And if we're lucky, you'll push it back up at me._ "Ready?"

"I guess," Kun said.

"Now, get into your horse stance!"

Kun huffed but got into his horse stance and dug his toes into the earth. "Feel the earth... it's just stopping a rock."

"Ready?" Toph called.

"Yeah, shoot!" Kun called half-hearted. He felt Sora take flight from his shoulder. Toph smirked and pushed the boulder. It rumbled down towards her ten-year-old son and Kun felt his heart race. Every bone in his body told him to run, run, runrunrurn! But he held his ground waiting for the boulder as it rumbled closer and closer to him. It was seconds away from crushing him when he punched out, with everything he had and sent the boulder half-way up the slope it rumbled down from.

"Woohoo! You did it Kun!" Suyin shouted, jumping up and down happily.

"Yes!" Toph shouted and shifted her foot slightly, stopping the boulder. "You are an earthbender!"

"I did it!" Kun grinned, beaming up at his mother. "I'm an earthbender!"

"Good job, Kun. Tomorrow after I get back from work, I'll teach you some more, understand? But for now I want you to just go back and practice and try not to ruin the yard too much, okay?" Toph smiled at her son. "And in the meantime, I want you to learn what Suyin knows. She's ahead of you, so you better learn from her."

"And you have to call me Sifu Suyin!" Suyin said in a mocking voice.

"Su, be nice to your brother," Toph said.

"Yes, Mom." Suyin sighed.

"You got it Mother!" Kun shouted before running towards the yard. Toph smiled when she felt the earth tremble beneath her feet in that familiar feeling of being bent by a skilled earthbender.

* * *

**OMG! ATLA... fanfic! **

**I can't believe it! I'm so out of practice but this has been dancing in my head since I've been watching Legend of Korra. I love Zutara and Taang and in my headcanon world, they were the end pairings. So... children! **

**Lan: (7) Airbender and only daughter. Playful**

**Yun: (8) Airbender, youngest son. Scholarly**

**Kun: (10) Earthbender. Born with vision, he had a terrible fever when he was three around the time his earthbending powers were beginning to manifest. He lost his vision and refused to bend until he was ten. He prefers traditional earthbending over metalbending. Kun is also not afraid of leaving the ground as he has a very strong bond with his seeing-eye lemur, Sora and can hit aerial targerts with her aid. Kun eventually becomes Chief of Police in Republic City after Toph.**

**Suyin: (15) Earthbender. Half-sister to Kun, Lan, and Yun. Daughter of Toph, father unknown. After Toph and Aang had a fight, shortly after Zuko and Katara annouced the birth of their twin children, Toph got uncharacteristcally drunk and had a one night stand. The result is Suyin. Aang, accepted and adopted Suyin and raised her has his own. (I personally like Suyin and Zao Fu and wanted to keep both her and the city. So I adpted her to fit into a Zutara/Taang world. The story of her conception may iron itself out as I work out all the kinks. Though, I do like the dynamics of her and Kun being half-siblings presents.) **

**Zuko and Katara rule the Fire Nation and have two children, Yuyi (waterbender) and Chang'e (firebender). **

**Save an author; leave a review. **

**-Nemo**


	2. Secrets

**Avatar: The Last Airbende (c) Mike and Bryan**

**Save an author; leave a review. **

* * *

Yuyi breathed a soft sigh of relief once he heard that Chang'e had fallen asleep; for a firebender she liked to stay up late. Regardless, the sixteen-year-old prince of the Fire Nation calmly slipped out of bed and quietly left the room.

It was dark in the palace, but there were candles lit at five foot intervals, and the moon was full, its light shining through the tall windows. Yuyi had become somewhat of an excerpter in sneaking around the palace ever since he was fourteen. First it was practicing bloodbending under the light of a full moon; knowing full well his mother would probably kill him if she ever found out her son was bloodbending.

More recently, he'd been sneaking out because it was the only way for him to meet his boyfriend. Junichiro was waiting for him in the little antechamber that nobody used, juggling little balls of flame. Yuyi liked watching the firebending boy play with his element. He could write a poem about how the flames lit of Junichiro's face in the dark room and the slight curve of his mouth as he absorbed himself in his bending. Softly, Yuyi cleared his throat.

Junichiro stopped bending and looked up at Yuyi before breaking out in a grin. "Yuyi!" Junichiro got to his feet and embraced his waterbending prince. The two teens shared a kiss, before breaking away. Yuyi pressed his forehead against Junichiro's. "I thought you weren't coming," Junichiro admitted. "I was starting to get worried."

"No, I was coming," Yuyi assured him, "I just had to wait until my sister fell asleep."

"What? Are you afraid your sister will rat you out to your parents?" Junichiro asked.  
"Not my parents, the Fire Nation. I am still the Fire Nation Prince, certain things are still expected of me." Yuyi muttered darkly. Junichiro frowned before pecking Yuyi's nose.

"Stop that," he said. "Tonight is about us. It's a full moon." Junichiro grinned.

"I could… bloodbend," Yuyi whispered huskily as he pressed his boyfriend up against the wall. He slipped his hand beneath Junichiro's shirt and slowly teased the skin, bending his blood just slightly. Junichiro hissed.

"That feels weird," Junichiro muttered, before moaning when Yuyi began to suck on his neck.

* * *

Chang'e couldn't believe what she was seeing! She cupped her hand around her little flame and continued to watch her brother make out with, Junichiro! Who was simply the son of the guard captain. Hardly anyone worth noticing, yet Chang'e knew her eyes weren't lying to her and she could definitely hear them moaning.

She looked away, hurt that her own twin would feel the need to sneak around and lying about something like this. He was suppose to be able to trust her and tell her these things. Was he afraid that their parents would find out? That hardly mattered considering that relationship between her parents was once considered taboo and forbidden by both the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe.

She was about to leave when she noticed that a guard was about to check the room they were making out in. If she didn't do something, the guard would get a rather rude shock and her brother didn't need to explain why he was making out with Junichiro. She shot a little bit of fire at him, startling him and her brother. "What was that?" she heard Junichiro ask.

"I don't know," her brother replied before giving his boyfriend a quick kiss and leaving. Chang'e swiftly made headed back to bed.

The next morning, breakfast was an awkward affair. Zuko was off in an early council meeting, leaving Katara alone with her two children. "Is there something wrong, you two?" she asked.

"No Mom," Yuyi said. "Uhm… may I be excuse? I want to practice my waterbending," he added.

"Sure. I'll come join you later," Katara said with a smile and watched her son get up and leave. She turned her attention to her daughter. "Chang'e?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"You're making that face again," Katara pointed out.

"What face?"

"The face that says you know something and want to tell me about but are unsure how your brother will react."

Chang'e sighed. She could get nothing pass her mother. "Fine, I do have something. Last night… I caught Yuyi with a boy… he was making out with him."

Katara stared at her daughter before chuckling. "About time," Katara said. Chang'e looked up at her mother. "So who is it? No, lemme guess… its Junichiro. He's been making moon-eyes at him for months now."

"You aren't mad?" Chang'e asked.

"Why should I be mad? Yuyi is a waterbender. While he's the Prince of the Fire Nation, that is as far as he'll ever go, due to his bending." Katara sighed, "Believe me. I tried to have the rule changed, but even your father insisted that only a firebender could succeed him."

"But Yuyi will still stay in the Fire Nation, right? When I become Fire Lord?" Chang'e said.

"No. Most likely not. There is truly nothing for him here, I hope he goes off and discovers more about himself," Katara said.

"No fair. I want to go on an adventure," Chang'e grumbled.

"Adventures aren't all that they are cracked up to me," Zuko said as he came in. "Sorry I'm late, I settled the meeting though. Everything is working out fine." Zuko sat next to his wife. "What's up Chang'e?" he looked at his daughter.

"Lots of things Dad, the sun, the sky," she muttered.

"Chang'e caught her brother making out with Junichiro," Katara said.

"You owe me twenty gold piece," Zuko said. "I told you he'll go for Junichiro."

"You two aren't upset?" Chang'e asked again. She was expecting a different reaction from her parents. Not that she was upset herself about Yuyi liking boys or anything, it was more the fact that he felt he had to hide such a key part of himself from _her_, his own twin sister!

"Chang'e… back when your mother and I first met… we were enemies… and even after the war we were… our relationship was taboo and forbidden. Fire and Water didn't mix," Zuko said, "especially Fire Nation Royalty and a Water Tribe commoner."

"Yet that didn't matter. Your father and I married and I became Fire Lady of the Fire Nation," Katara said with a smile. "Besides, what kind of parents would we be if we can't accept Yuyi for who he is?"

"It's not that… it's argh!" Chang'e bent flames before storming off.

* * *

Yuyi stumbled upon his sister crying in their mother's garden. "Chang'e?" he asked and walked up to her. "Chang'e what's the matter?"

"You! You and your stupid sneaking about and…" she looked away. "Why… why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry…" Yuyi whispered.

"Was I… I'm your own sister!"

"I know," Yuyi hugged her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it's just so… Mom and Dad already know… and I wasn't sure how to break it to you."

"By just coming out and saying it," Chang'e grumbled.

"Okay," Yuyi muttered and kissed her temple.

* * *

"And that's how you do…" Yuyi stopped letting the water fall to the frozen ground. Korra was staring at him again, in that dreamy far-away look she got. "Korra," he said sternly, drawing his young pupil's attention back to the present. "Why were you staring at me like that?"

"I was staring?" Korra asked baffled, a blush covered her cheeks.

"Yes, now let's get back to waterbending training," he said.

"Right… uhm… do you have a girlfriend?" Korra blurted out.

"Korra, you're twelve. You shouldn't be worrying about whether or not I'm in a relationship." Yuyi said. "And no. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Alright!" Korra jumped and pumped the air with her fist. "Will you be my—"

"—boyfriend." Yuyi finished.

"Huh?" Korra stared at her teacher baffled.

"I said I have a boyfriend, his name is Dokka. And before you ask, some people are like that," Yuyi said and then put his hand on Korra's head. "But between you and me, you are my favorite waterbending student."

* * *

**Yuyi trains Korra in waterbending. He lives in the South Pole, and is something of a heartbreaking among the women, who are always disappointed to learn that Yuyi is gay.  
**

**Korra has a cute little girl crush on her handsome teacher. **

**I fail at Water Tribe names. **

**Save an author; leave a review! **

**-Nemo**


	3. Happenstance

**Avatar: The Last Airbender (c****) Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko**

**Setting: AU, Modern Day**

**Dedicated to: Stitch62603**

* * *

_Katara looked at the phone charm. It was blue and white with three little tassels; the outer two had little snowflakes, while the inner one had a rain drop. She stared at the golden eyed boy that gave it to her, and a pout crossed her face. "I think it's stupid!" she shouted and tossed it on the ground. "Go away and leave me alone!" Katara screamed and stomped back to her house, in which she opened the door, entered and slammed it close again._

_Zuko stared, bewildered, at her reaction. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. He had heard the tragic news of Katara's mother dying, and desperate to help his neighbor, he asked his mother to help him make a charm. Clearly, Katara didn't like the phone charm. Zuko stooped and picked it up. He looked at it for several long moments before tossing it back on the ground. "Stupid!" he screamed and went back into his own house._

It was raining again. It always rained in Seattle. Zuko missed the sun at times, but he liked the campus of the University of Washington, so he couldn't complain too much, right? He sipped his coffee has he hitched up his bag higher onto his shoulder. At least he got away from his sister. She had decided to stay in Hawaii and study there. Ty Lee had gone to New York to study dance at some hoity-toity arts school, and Mai had followed him to the University of Washington. In fact, her annoyed _ugh_ just broke through his train of thought. "It's always raining," Mai complained.

"Welcome to Seattle!" Zuko said with a mocking smile, he had the foresight to buy his cranky girlfriend coffee. "Coffee?" he offered it to Mai at just the same moment someone decided to run into them. Zuko watched as the offered cup of coffee slammed into his girlfriend and soaked her.

"Ugh!" Mai shrieked, backing away. "Watch where you're going!"

"Yeah…." Zuko's words died in his throat at the sight of the person than into them. Her skin was the color of mocha, with hair the color of chocolate and eyes blue as the sky. He recognized her but he couldn't remember where.

"I'm so sorry," the young woman said and pulled out some napkins she had shoved into her pocket and tried to wipe at Mai's coat.

"Back off," Mai hissed. "You've already done enough damage for one day."

"Jeez," the blue-eyed woman said, "I was just trying to help."

"Oi! Sugar Queen! Hurry up otherwise we're going to be late!" another girl called.

"Coming Toph!" the blue-eyed girl shouted. "Sorry again," she said and ran off to join her two friends. Zuko couldn't help but continue to stare at her, as he had seen a ghost. He started when Mai waved her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Zuko!" she sounded annoyed.

"Uh…huh… yeah?" he looked at Mai, blinking once, twice, thrice.

"Do you know her? You were staring at her like you did?" Mai said, slipping her hand into his as they went in the opposite direction to their classes.

"I… don't know…" Zuko said. "I feel like I do. Do you remember Katara?"

"That girl you use to live next door to in Hawaii?"

"Yeah, her. Well… shortly after her mother died, she and her family moved to the mainland. I never saw them again."

"Lots of people could have blue eyes and dark skin," Mai pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe… but… I don't know," Zuko said and sipped his coffee. "You could be right," he said.

Mai yawned. "Let's talk about something else," she said. Zuko sighed, wishing he had a girlfriend that wasn't such a big blah.

He was doodling in the back of his art class, one of the few classes he had that didn't include Mai. "That looks like me," a woman said behind him. Zuko started and looked up. It was the same girl that ran into him and Mai this morning.

"Oh… uhm… it's not really good… and it could be anyone," Zuko stammered.

"Mind if we sit here?" she asked.

"Oh, no, go ahead!" Zuko said.

"Thanks, c'mon Aang," Katara said. Zuko watched as another guy followed the girl and sat next to her. He wore an orange shirt, dark green cargo pants and black sneakers, with a yellow jacket and a beanie with a blue arrow on it.

"Thanks for letting us sit next to you," Aang said.

Zuko grunted, "No problem."

"Hey, whatcha drawing?" Aang asked, leaning over the girl. Zuko sighed and showed the nosy guy. "Why are you drawing Katara?" Aang asked.

"Ka-Katara?" Zuko stammered.

"Yeah." Aang narrowed his eyes. "Katara," he pointed to the woman between them, "my girlfriend."

"Aang," Katara said. "We aren't dating." Katara said. "Aang, I've told you before that I'm not your girlfriend!"

Aang huffed and leaned back in his seat.

"Katara," Zuko breathed. Katara turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" Katara stared at Zuko for a long moment before her eyes widened in shock. "Zuko? Zuko Zhu?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh… that…" Zuko touched the burn scar on his left cheek. "My father… he uhm… got drunk and well… burned me. This was after my mother mysteriously left. I was thirteen."

"Oh my god," Katara said. "Zuko, I'm so sorry."

"Don't," Zuko shook his head. "Just tell me: Are you really Katara Harmaajärvi?"

"How do you know her last name?" Aang butted in.

"I lived next to her when we were kids. You grandmother on your father's side was Sami or something."

"Gran-Gran was Sami, Gandpa was a Finn she met during WWII. After the war they immigrated to the United States and the rest is history as they say. Though, I'm surprised they ended up in Hawaii. Since Hawaii is the farthest thing from Finland, weather-wise," Katara said. "So, what have you been up to?" Katara asked.

Zuko was about to speak when the professor walked in. "I'll tell you over a cup of coffee sometime," he said. "But wow… I can't believe I ran into you."

"Happenstance," Katara said with a smile, but slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. The professor began to drone on and on, but Zuko wasn't listening for all he could focus on was Katara's warm hand.

It was several weeks later that Katara and Zuko finally got their coffee date. They swapped stories about what happened between them since Katara moved. "Sokka was chased by a moose?" Zuko asked, for clarification.

"Yep," Katara said. "Right up into a tree. Dad and Bato had to shoo it off before Sokka could come down. Word of warning. Moose are scary."

"I believe that. So you enjoyed Alaska?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, I loved it," Katara said. "But I also like Washington State. We were way up north in Alaska, away from the sea. Here, I'm close to the water and I feel so alive being near it."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Zuko said. "So, what's the deal between you and Aang?"

"We're friends. He disagrees with that. We aren't dating," Katara said tersely and sipped at her coffee. "What about you and the goth girl you were with?"

"Mai? We've been friends since childhood. Dated in high school and she followed me here. Somewhere since high school are flame died or maybe it was never there in the first place."

"I see." Katara nodded.

"I uhm… here." Zuko pulled out the little charm.

"You… I remember this…" Katara breathed and took it from Zuko's grasp. "You gave this to me after my mother died and… I got so mad that I threw it away."

"I remember," Zuko licked his lips. "I've kept it since then."

"Why?" Katara looked up at him.

"Because… I love you," he breathed. "I've loved you since we were kids."

"Zuko…" Katara breathed and Zuko leaned across the table and cupped her cheek and gave her a tender kiss. Katara closed her eyes, melting into it. They stayed like that for several long moments before pulling away.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Zuko said. "Call it destiny or happenstance or whatever you like."

"Zuko?"

"I just wanted you to know how I felt," he said and stood up. "I'll be seeing you." Zuko smiled at Katara before walking out of the coffee shop. Katara stared after him then looked at the charm in her hand.

She bit her lip and closed her hand around the charm. Aang had recently asked her out and she hadn't given him an answer. Her dad and brother knew Aang, and they liked Aang but Katara just couldn't… she liked Aang as a friend. And now there was Zuko and he kissed her. Zuko… who understood her, laughed at her lame jokes, and didn't judged her when she began to cry when she brought of her mother.

Katara didn't remember getting up and running out into the rain. She didn't remember running after Zuko, who was crossing the street at the time. She vaguely remembered the cars honking as they kissed in the frigid rain in the middle of the crosswalk. All she really remembered was getting lost in Zuko's brilliant golden eyes and the fire that his kisses stoked deep inside her.

This wasn't happenstance.

It was destiny.

* * *

**My first Zutara week since… 2008? 2009? Can't remember! Either way! It's been an insanely long time since my last one! And… DAMN! Does it feel good to write Zutara again! **

**The original idea was based off of a manga short I read in Honey Blood volume 0. Zuko was supposed to die, but he didn't. ^^ **

**Katara's last name is Harmaajärvi, which is Finnish for "grey lake". I wanted an Inuit surname, but the name site I'm using didn't have that option. **

**Zuko's last name is Zhu, which is Chinese for "vermillion red" and was the name of the Ming Emperors. Rather fitting for the Fire Nation Prince. **

**R'n'R **

**Nemo**


	4. Vigil

**Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

Katara stared out over the Fire Nation Capital, while she fingered the engagement necklace at her throat. She hoped they would come back safely. She had heard rumors of this Zaheer and his little band of rebels. Especially, their firebender: P'Li.

"Katara?" Zuko walked up to her, his hair was streaked with grey. When did it become grey? When had they gotten so old? Little Iroh was holding Zuko's hand. When had Chang'e been old enough to be a mother? Let alone date boys? It seemed just like yesterday that Chang'e and Yuyi were being born. "Katara, they'll be alright."

"How do you know? How do you know if my babies will be alright?" Katara whispered, her voice choked with tears. "They are facing a combustionbender! Do you remember the last combustionbender?"

"Yes," Zuko muttered, "I remember."

"Did Grandpa do something stupid in the 100 Year War, Gran-Gran?" Iroh asked. He was seven and bursting with curiousity.

Zuko made a face while Katara giggled. "Grandpa did lots of stupid things during the war, Iroh. Though," Katara squatted down to look at her grandson, "why aren't you in bed yet?"

"Where's Mom?" Iroh asked.

"Your mother is off on a dangerous mission, she's protecting the Avatar." Katara said and looked out at the sky again.

"Avatar Korra?" Iroh asked. "Is she in trouble?"

"Some very bad people tried to kidnap her," Zuko said. "Your mother and uncle went off to help Tonraq defeat them."

"Oh," Iroh said and let go of Zuko's hand. He spun around and flopped onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling. "Mom's super cool. She showed me how to bend lightning. So, I know she's going to be okay." Iroh suddenly sat up. "Hey, didja know that Mom and Uncle Yuyi can do something really super cool?"

"No?" Zuko said and took a seat next to his grandson. "What can they do?"

"They can bend lightning and water together!" Iroh's eyes grew wide. "Isn't that cool?" he asked.

"That is… pretty cool," Zuko agreed.

"It's also really dangerous," Katara countered. "They could get hurt!"

"But Mom and Uncle Yuyi are super powerful benders!" Iroh said. "So, I know they can defeat those kidnappers!"

Zuko and Katara chuckled at their grandson's antics. "I'm glad Ling went with them, though. She could take out Zaheer," Zuko muttered. "I should've gone."

"You're the Fire Lord!" Katara hissed.

"I'm thinking about stepping down. Letting Chang'e take over," Zuko said as he leaned against Katara. "I'm tired Katara," he muttered. "I just want to go to Ember Island and live out my days peacefully with you by my side."

"I know, you've kept your vigil for many years," Katara said and stroked his head before kissing his temple. "We can discuss this when the twins get home."

"Yeah."

"So, what are you and Gran-Gran doing?" Iroh asked.

"We're keeping a vigil," Katara said.

"What's that?" Iroh asked.

"It's where you stay up all night waiting for someone or you pray to the spirits," Zuko explained.

"Oh cool! Can I do it too?"

"You have to go to bed soon mister. I'm sure your father will be worried," Katara said.

"But I'm not tired!" Iroh protested.

"Iroh," Zuko said and pulled his grandson into his lap. "You can stay up, but you have to listen to a story."

"Not one of your boring stories," Iroh pouted. "Gran-Gran tells better stories, than you Grandpa."

"I don't tell boring stories!" Zuko protested and looked at his wife. Katara giggled but didn't say a word. "I don't!"

"How about, I tell a story. A love story," Katara said.

"Eeew! I want to hear about the war! Oh! Oh! I wanna hear the story about how you and Grandpa defeated Princess Azula!"

"Very well," Zuko said and began the tale.

* * *

"Your Majesty?" Zhulong said, poking his head into the chamber. He was a tall man, with black hair and pale gold eyes. "Ah, there's Iroh."

"Fast asleep," Zuko agreed. "How's Ursa?"

"Sleeping," Zhulong said, entering the chamber and scooping up his son. "He has so much energy."

"That he does," Zuko agreed. "He gets that from his mother."  
"I know," Zhulong smiled, "Well good night."

"Good night," Zuko and Katara chimed. They sat in silence for a while. "Do you want to play Pai Sho?"

"Of course," Katara said and watched as Zuko got the game board out. They played in silence; passing the long hours of the night.

* * *

"Uh…" Chang'e messaged her shoulder. "Damn combustionbender," she muttered.

"Here, let me," Yuyi said and drew up some water. It glowed and hummed as he healed the wound. "Feel better?"

"Naturally," Chang'e said. She watched as her brother played with the water absentmindedly. "So… are you really going to take up Tonraq's offer and train Korra in waterbending?"

"Maybe," her brother said, sounding evasive. "I mean, there is really no place for me in the Fire Nation."

"You're the Prince of the Fire Nation!" Chang'e said. "Of course you have a place in the Fire Nation."

"I don't feel like I belong," Yuyi sighed, made an ice spear and tossed it out into the water. "If I go to the Southern Water Tribe… I'll learn about Mom's culture, and… I think it'll be good for me."

"If you're sure," Chang'e said. "But what do I tell Iroh and Ursa? They love their uncle so much!"

"The truth," Yuyi said with a shrug. "I'll come and visit, plus someone will have to train Korra in firebending."

"I may be ruling the Fire Nation. Dad's thinking about stepping down," Chang'e sighed. "Do you think I'm ready?" she asked.

Yuyi smiled. "More than ready."

The Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation didn't reach the palace until dawn. Nobody was awake, only the servants getting ready for the day ahead. Chang'e yawned loudly. "I'm tired."

"I thought firebenders rose with the sun?" Yuyi asked. Chang'e glared at him.

"Watch it, buster," she said she walked into the palace.

"Yuyi? Chang'e?" a voice said. The twins looked to stairs to see their parents.

"Mom! Dad!" they shouted and ran to their parents. Katara and Zuko embraced their children, thankful that they were alright. Their vigil, at least for this past night, was over.

* * *

**Another one done. I don't really like it. But…. I figured everyone will do Zuko waiting while Katara gives birth. Hehe. :/**

**I wanted to do something different.**

**This follows my personal headcanon of ZK ending for ATLA and the ripple effects is has on Korra's timeline.**  
**Children for this timeline:**  
**Zutara**  
**Yuyi: Waterbender, son. Twin brother to Chang'e. He has light brown skin, gold eyes and black hair. He ends up becoming Korra's Waterbending Master. He is named after the Chinese Sun God.**  
**Chang'e: Firebender, daughter. Twin sister to Yuyi. Chang'e is the mother of Iroh II and Ursa. She eventually comes Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, once Zuko steps down. She has pale skin, blue eyes and black hair. Her children are Iroh II and Ursa, her husband is the son of Mai, Zhulong. She is named after the Chinese Moon Goddess.**

**Ty Lokka:**  
**Ling: Ty Lee and Sokka's daughter. She knows chi-blocking and can use various weapons to fight. She's also an acrobat.**

**Iroh II is a LOT younger that what he is in canon ****(I don't care)****. In this he's three years older than Korra oppose to the 19 years older that he is in canon.**


End file.
